Cielo blanco
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: No eran soldados. Eran una promesa rota, pero no se rendirían. [Para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro el "Proyecto 1-8"]


_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, esta historia fue escrita para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro el "Proyecto 1-8"_

* * *

 **Cielo blanco**

Desde la primera aventura de los niños elegidos, la existencia de los digimons nunca más pudo ser un secreto. Los humanos veían con curiosidad la existencia de otro mundo; algunos con ilusión, otros con temor y unos cuantos más con ambición. Los años pasaron, las investigaciones en Japón se acrecentaron, y los niños elegidos crecieron, convirtiéndose en jóvenes que continuamente buscaban el bien de ambos mundos.

Parecía que todo saldría bien, que al final la paz no era inalcanzable… Lastimosamente el ser humano es incapaz de vivir sin conflictos.

Durante los años en que las puertas del Digimundo se encontraron cerradas, las naciones del mundo real se levantaron con ánimos de guerra. Armamento nuclear y químico-biológico fue el protagonista de hechos dolorosos para la humanidad. En ello, la nación de Japón se vio en desventaja, su poder militar quedaba aminorado frente a las potencias del mundo. Pasó un tiempo, la tensión de la guerra empeoró, la escasez de comida incrementó la delincuencia en las ciudades donde siempre reinó la seguridad. Pronto, tropas extranjeras comenzaron a invadir la isla. El gobierno debía encontrar pronto una manera de proteger a su población y luchar de igual a igual frente a atrocidades. No tardaron en hallar una respuesta, una nunca antes considerada, sin embargo igual de cruel.

Una noche, casi de madrugada, la computadora personal de Koushiro entró en alerta. La puerta hacia el mundo digital estaba siendo forzada desde el mundo real.

Ni siquiera Koushiro, el más paranoico de todos, lo vio venir. Su cerebro era veloz, pero no maquinaba en pro de la maldad. De pronto, sus pupilas se dilataron al entender…

Sus acciones fueron rápidas. Sacó su digivice y sus dedos teclearon frenéticos en busca de una solución, al encontrarla arrancó los cables de su máquina y salió de su casa corriendo en medio de la lluvia que hizo de escudo para que no lo detectaran. Había toque de queda, militares inundaban la ciudad. Sabía que salir a esas horas era una imprudencia que le podía costar la vida, pero él tenía sus prioridades y muy poco tiempo.

Hace unos meses Taichi habría estado en su departamento, al otro lado de la ciudad, pero ahora se encontraba de nuevo viviendo con su familia. Se mudó sin pensarlo cuando los rumores de guerra se volvieron reales. Muchos del grupo habían hecho lo mismo. Era irónico ver que al final, después de tantos sueños perseguidos, los inicios eran lo único que importaba.

—Taichi… —susurró entre jadeos.

Tocó la puerta de su departamento. Sabía que no debía hacer mucho ruido, porque las calles estaban continuamente custodiadas por militares, pero el sueño pesado de Taichi le impedía no llamar la atención. Así que volvió a tocar y siguió haciéndolo hasta que un Taichi armado con un bate de beisbol apareció frente a él.

—¿Koushiro? ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Espero estarlo.

Entró al departamento sin permiso y vio que en la sala estaba toda la familia Yagami en piyama, lista para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

—Discúlpenme, por favor, pero es una emergencia.

—¿Koushiro? —Hikari se incorporó de detrás del sofá— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar sus conclusiones nefastas.

—Koushiro, pasa por favor —dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa que solo ella podía dar en esos momentos—. Prepararé algo de comer para todos, parece que tienen cosas de las que conversar.

—Sí, adelante —apoyó Susumo, la cabeza de la familia—. Pero será mejor que apaguemos las luces si no queremos llamar más la atención.

Koushiro se sentó y prendió su computadora. Taichi y Hikari se miraron el uno al otro, la escena les parecía demasiado familiar. Sus rostros oscurecieron un poco y entonces las luces fueron apagadas.

—Necesitamos reunirlos a todos, pero no podemos usar las líneas telefónicas, seguramente están intervenidas.

Su mirada perdida en los datos no se encontró con ellos, el rostro concentrado de Koushiro lucía intimidante frente a la luz de su ordenador.

—Tendremos que esperar al amanecer —dijo Taichi— aún es muy peligroso salir de casa.

—Sé que es mucho pedir que nos reunamos ahora, pero es posible que no tengamos tiempo que perder.

—¿Qué está pasado? —preguntó Hikari, su voz ahora demandaba una respuesta.

Koushiro levantó la mirada, pero inmediatamente volvió a trabajar.

—Se los explicaré, pero confíen en mí por ahora.

—De acuerdo. Los traeré aquí.

Taichi se incorporó y fue a buscar su abrigo. Hace mucho tiempo que decidió confiar en Koushiro a ciegas y eso no cambiaría ahora.

—Hermano…

—Está bien, con la lluvia que hay afuera dudo que me atrapen. Iré primero a la casa de Yamato. Tú quédate aquí.

—¿Qué haremos con los que no están cerca?

La mirada de Taichi transportó la pregunta al que se encontraba trabajando.

—No sé lo que vaya a pasar con exactitud, pero necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible —respondió Koushiro—, solo hagamos lo que podamos y esperemos lo mejor.

Taichi no necesito más, se abrigó y salió de casa. Hacía mucho frío. La lluvia era tan tupida que su visión se veía limitada, por esta vez, eso era una ventaja. Descendió a planta baja y salió del bloque de departamentos, vio de un lado al otro y cruzó la calle a pasos largos. Luego corrió pegado a la pared, donde la luz no llegaba a delatarlo.

Taichi era una persona de acción, desde niño lo había sido. Era el primero en dar un paso adelante y por eso era el líder, porque era el valiente. Lo irónico de la valentía es que iba acompañada del miedo y en esos momentos, escabulléndose en medio de la lluvia, Taichi tenía mucho miedo. No temía a que los militares lo atraparan, ya se inventaría una excusa para despistarlos, incluso podría usar sus influencias políticas. No… Su corazón debía estar acelerado, pero en realidad iba a un kilómetro por hora, temeroso de seguir. Muy dentro de él lo sabía, un peso muy grande estaba colocándose encima de sus hombros y no quería seguir avanzando. Pero Taichi era Taichi y por eso dio el siguiente paso y luego el siguiente, y lo hizo rápido, porque sabía que lo que se avecinaba era importante.

Tocó la puerta de Yamato una sola vez y esperó. El rubio no tardó en abrir, tenía la mirada oscura por el sueño y no se notaba de buen humor. Taichi no explicó mucho, pero Yamato no lo cuestionó; volvió a su departamento para luego salir abrigado y con un Takeru a cuestas que a Taichi le recordó a sus primeras aventuras. Una de las diferencias más claras entre esos hermanos era el cómo los afectaba el sueño: Uno no dormía y el otro no paraba de dormir.

—¿Hablaste con tu padre? —preguntó Taichi.

—Está trabajando —respondió Takeru.

—Ya veo… Entonces vámonos, no olviden sus digivice.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —dijo Yamato y cerró la puerta—. Mejor démonos prisa.

Los tres salieron a la calle y ni bien intercambiaron un par de palabras, se dividieron. Yamato y Takeru buscarían a Iori y Miyako. Taichi iría por Sora.

Las calles estaban silenciosas, por más que Taichi buscara, no encontraba a nadie patrullando las calles, así que corrió mientras pudo. Era una suerte que todos vivieran tan cerca. Hace mucho que no se paraba a admirar aquella ventaja. No tardó en llegar al departamento de Sora, pero esta vez costó más que abrieran la puerta. El tiempo pasaba y Taichi no se podía permitir demorar más.

—¡Sora! —gritó, intentando modular el volumen.

De inmediato la puerta se abrió. Madre e hija tenían un rostro de espanto. El miedo a ser asaltadas o atacadas durante épocas como estás era tangible. Después de recibir un pequeño sermón de parte de ambas, Taichi pudo explicar algo. Sora no dudó ni un segundo, entró, se abrigó y salió con su digivice en mano.

—No vayas, por favor, esperen aquí hasta el amanecer —le regó su madre.

—No puedo mamá, es una emergencia.

—¿¡Qué tipo de emergencia es esta!? Esto no es como cuando eran niños, hay militares armados allá afuera que no dudarán en disparar si ven algo extraño. No tienen a Piyomon para que los proteja, ¿Cómo se supone que los deje ir?

—Mamá…

—Protegeré a Sora —le aseguró Taichi.

Toshiko Takenouchi los observó pausadamente, vio convicción en sus miradas. Ella ya lo sabía de antemano. No cualquiera arriesgaba su vida por seres de otro mundo, ellos lo hacían a diario. Estaba orgullosa de ellos, pero ella nunca quiso sentir ese tipo de orgullo…

Una lágrima descendió por su rostro.

—Supongo que tendré que confiar en ustedes.

Sora le prometió que se cuidaría, que pronto recibiría noticias y corrió para desaparecer de los ojos de su madre.

Aún era de noche, pero la tormenta empezaba a calmar. Sin la protección sonora que ofrecía la lluvia, sus pasos se escuchaban torpes contra el agua. Caminaron más lento y justo cuando estaban a tan solo unos pasos del hogar Yagami, vieron a lo lejos un par de siluetas. Ambos tenían buenos reflejos y sin pesarlo se escondieron en la entrada de un edificio aledaño.

Las risas de los soldados hacían eco por las calles vacías, mientras que las respiraciones de Taichi y Sora intentaban ser imperceptibles. Ella cerró los ojos, pero él sacó un poco la cabeza para ver. Estaban tan lejos que ni siquiera les podía ver el rostro y no parecían muy concentrados en su patrulla. Miró de reojo la distancia que había hasta su edificio, tan solo unos veinte pasos... No lo dudó más, jaló a Sora para salir de su escondite y alcanzar lo más pronto la entrada a su edificio. Sus espaldas tocaron la pared cuando estuvieron a salvo, respiraron profundo y sacaron sus cabezas para espiar de nuevo a los soldados. Fue un alivio el confirmar que no los habían detectado.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la puerta los esperó abierta, todos lo que podían estar, ya estaban reunidos. Mimi, Jou, Daisuke, Miyako y Ken, no pudieron ser localizados.

—Qué alivio que llegaron sanos y salvos —dijo Hikari, entregándoles un par de mantas para el frío.

—Nos encontramos con unos soldados cerca de casa —comentó Taichi.

—¿Cómo fue su actitud? —preguntó Koushiro de pronto interesado.

—Demasiado relajada —respondió Sora indignada—, no notaron nuestra presencia. No me sorprende que últimamente haya tanto vandalismo en las calles ¿Y si éramos ladrones? No, peor ¿Y si éramos enemigos? La guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Relájate, Sora —le pidió Taichi, sacudiendo su pelo de las gotas de lluvia.

—¡Taichi! —le reclamó Yamato cabreado por mojarlo.

—Lo siento —sonrió.

Y como siempre, todos rieron a costa de sus líderes.

Era increíble como siempre lograban sonreír durante los momentos más difíciles, era un don, regalo de los peores momentos.

Iori fue el que los interrumpió.

—Disculpen, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero ¿Podrían explicarnos lo que está pasando?

—Sí, Koushiro, por favor.

—Está bien. Primero que nada déjenme decirles que estamos a salvo.

Giró su portátil y dentro de ella estaban sus compañeros digimons. Todos dormidos, pero sanos y salvos en una sala de juegos que el mismo Koushiro había diseñado años atrás para protegerlos. Las sonrisas de alivio se pintaron en cada rostro. Un fuerte peso de encima había caído de sus hombros.

Koushiro cerró su portátil y entonces el ambiente se tornó serio.

—Esta noche la puerta del Digimundo ha sido abierta. Bueno, en realidad la forzaron para abrirse. Al escanear parte del código del Digimundo, pude encontrar una sepa modificada del virus que enfrentamos hace cinco años. Aún no sé lo que este virus sea capaz de hacer, pero el Digimundo corre peligro.

—¿Y nuestros digimons? —preguntó Sora.

—Ya los escaneé, están sanos —sonrió—. Siempre y cuando no abandonen la cuarentena eso se mantendrá así, ya reforcé todos los escudos.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo Takeru con la mirada aún dura—, pero no es todo lo que tenías que decirnos, ¿verdad?

—Así es, yo… tengo sospechas de los causantes de todo esto…

—Al grano —demandó Taichi.

La mirada de Koushiro se detuvo a reflexionar sobre él, aunque por la ansiedad del mismo, no tardó en suspirar y hablar.

—Las puertas del Digimundo han estado cerradas por mucho tiempo, sin embargo el gobierno no ha dejado de investigar y preguntar, incluso en plena guerra. Hace cuatro meses mi oficina fue saqueada, se llevaron documentos clasificados que nunca antes había compartido con el gobierno ni con nadie por seguridad. Pensé que era vandalismo, pero ahora veo que fui muy ingenuo. Seguramente tardaron todo este tiempo en _hackear_ mi sistema y desencriptar el código en el que la información fue escrita.

—¿Insinúas que el gobierno es el culpable de abrir las puestas hacia el Digimundo?

—No —negó Taichi, pálido ante el supuesto—, es imposible. Tenemos acuerdos firmados con el gobierno. Las relaciones entre el Digimundo y el mundo real no pueden ser mejores. No hay razón para que ellos hagan eso.

—Eso fue antes de la guerra —sentención Koushiro. Su mirada era dura, pero luego la suavizó—. Pero por ahora, concentrémonos en la ola de digimons que invadirán Japón en los próximos minutos. Es muy posible que muchos de ellos ya estén infectados y si no lo están no tardarán en estarlo.

—¿Qué pasará si nuestros digimons se infectan? —preguntó Hikari.

Koushiro calló.

—Será decisión de cada uno —respondió—, pero no permitiré que Tentemon abandone la cuarentena hasta investigar el virus.

Enfrentarse a digimons, sin sus digimons. Eso es lo que Koushiro estaba proponiendo.

Taichi exhaló, dejó ir por un momento todo su valor. El peso en sus hombros era infinitamente mayor a cualquier momento en el pasado y de pronto se veía solo, sin su compañero de aventuras. Su mirada inspeccionó los rostros de sus camaradas, solo en uno de ellos vio el valor que al él le faltaba.

—Por favor, Koushiro, pase lo que pase, no dejes salir a Piyomon de la cuarentena.

Sora apretó con fuerza sus puños y recordó a su madre. Quizás ahora ella estaba siendo egoísta con Piymon, pero… ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? ¿Resguardarse bajo sus alas como siempre, con el peligro latente de perderla? De ninguna manera.

—Gabumon y los demás siempre nos apoyaron, pero no podemos seguir dependiendo de ellos.

—Es verdad —reflexionó Takeru—, siempre nos protegieron a costa de sus vidas. Ahora debemos proteger las suyas.

Taichi cerró los ojos por un segundo y pensó en Agumon, en su sonrisa y en lo impotente que siempre se sintió cada vez que lo vio a punto de morir en manos de algún enemigo. Y es que no importó que corriera en medio campo de batalla para permanecer a su lado, lo cierto es que nunca pudo hacer mucho. No quería perder a Agumon, siempre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerlo.

—No lo tomen a la ligera, por favor —pidió Koushiro—, las amenazas a las que nos enfrentaremos son más reales que nunca. Sin los digimons, tendremos que encontrar otros métodos para actuar.

—Está bien, Koushiro —sonrió Taichi—, nos las arreglaremos de algún modo.

Había algo en Taichi que siempre tranquilizaba a todos. Eso era bueno, porque los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir. El cielo azul cubría la ciudad que pronto sería su nuevo campo de batalla.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a sentir vibraciones en las ventanas, el sonido les recordaba a los aviones militares que últimamente plagaban el cielo sembrando terror, pero esta vez era diferente. Airdramons y Kuwagamons surcaban el cielo en cantidades nunca antes vistas, todos en dirección al este. El toque de queda estaba a punto de terminar, pero ellos ya no podían esperar. Salieron a la calle en grupo, no había rastros de militares, más bien, digimons de todos los tipos inundaban las calles de Odaiba.

—¿Meramon? —inquirió Sora—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Elecmon! —gritó Takeru—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Espera!

Ni Meramon ni Elecmon ni ninguno de los digimons parecían tener conciencia de sus acciones, solo se movían en dirección al este. Todos en la ciudad sabían lo que se encontraba en esa parte de la ciudad: Tropas enemigas.

—Vamos nosotros también —dijo Taichi.

El grupo de elegidos se movió rápido por las veredas, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño. Hasta que llegaron a la frontera ficticia que había entre las tropas Japonesas y enemigas. Intentaron ser cuidadosos, pero no había de qué cuidarse, los puestos estaban abandonados. Aunque no pasaba lo mismo al otro lado de la línea de fuego.

—¡Esperen, por favor! —rogó Hikari, interponiéndose de pronto en el camino de los digimons que se dirigían hacia los enemigos—. ¡Deténganse!

—¡Escúchenos! ¡Tienen que detenerse! —gritó Taichi.

—¡Ellos van a…!

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el enemigo despertó. Los elegidos corrieron a encontrar refugio.

Fue cruel. El fuego de ambos lados intentó consumirlo todo.

Gritos humanos, aunque fueran en otro idioma, pedían auxilio. Los digimons atacaban desde el cielo y la tierra con arsenal nunca antes visto por el hombre. Al frente, Machinedramons ordenados en fila no paraban de atacar, destruyendo tropas del enemigo en un instante. Pero al humano no se lo debía subestimar, se descartaron armas bioquímicas de inmediato, armas de fuego funcionaban mejor, sin embargo los digimons eran más resistentes que los humanos. Encontraron entonces que las armas electromagnéticas hacían el trabajo y fue cuando la masacre se volvió equitativa por ambos lados.

Los datos de los caídos se elevaban al cielo como numerosos destellos, nublando el basto cielo azul y convirtiéndolo en uno blanco. Aquellos digimons alguna vez habían vivido para morir por ellos. Y ahora era su turno. No podía ser de otra manera.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —gritó Yamato, de espaldas contra una edificación que los protegía contra los ataques.

—¡No podemos hacer nada por ahora! —le contradijo Taichi.

Las balas salían por cualquier lado, bombas explotaban a su alrededor. Ellos nunca habían enfrentado algo así.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —chilló Sora.

Con cada estruendo, sus ojos se cerraban por instinto, debían escapar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban como deberían. El miedo de enfrentar una situación nunca antes considerada los inmovilizaba. Quizás solo una de ellos podría haberlos sacado de su estupor.

En medio de la confusión y el mar de digimos que estaban al pie de cañón como sacrificio de la nación de Japón, vio un trio de Datirimon que miraba a su alrededor confusos. Eran tan solo unos bebes y ella no lo pudo evitar. Salió de su refugio y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Hikari! —gritó Taichi.

Antes que los demás pudieran reaccionar, Hikari llegó a los Datirimon y los abrazó para sacarlos de ese lugar. Pero las balas volaban sin predicción, dañando a los digimos y a todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Antes de que las balas llegaran a Hikari, primero encontraron el brazo y espalda de Takeru. La sangre empezó a fluir y mientras Hikari palidecía, Takeru sonrió.

—¡Corran! ¡Corran! —ordenó Taichi— ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!

No estaban listos para esto. Cada rostro pintado de terror era prueba de su inexperiencia en el mundo real. La sangre de Takeru manchó los cuerpos de Yamato y Koushiro, Sora e Iori agarraron a Hikari, mientras Taichi intentaba cubrirlos. A cada paso que daban, una explosión los alertaba, pero ninguno paró, sabían que para sobrevivir había que correr.

Nadie los podía culpar por haber escapado, pero al ir a contracorriente de los digimons que se acercaban a la línea de fuego, al ver sus expresiones vacías y reconocer a amigos... sintieron sus piernas pesadas por la impotencia.

En el horizonte el cielo aún era azul, pero al mirar hacia atrás un cielo blanco de victimas que alguna vez aprendieron a amar los desgarraba por dentro.

Las huidas nunca fueron honrosas, pero muchas veces eran inteligentes. Aun así, ellos no lo podían soportar.

—¡Demonios!

Golpe tras golpe sus puños se desgastaban en la impotencia. El resto del grupo quedó en silencio. Sus golpes resonaban por la culpa y la desilusión en una humanidad que no cumplió.

—Cálmate, Taichi.

Pero no se calmó; los golpes no cesaron y esa impotencia, esa furia, se convirtió en una fuerza más en aquella gran guerra.

Se volvieron fuertes, aprendieron de heridas con Jou que se unió a ellos junto a los que faltaban, más muchos más que apoyaron la causa. Los Datirimon fueron los primeros digimons que se encontraron sanos y fuera del control que ejercía el gobierno. Se creó un área de cuarentena más grande y fueron rescatando a aquellos digimons que ahora veían en los humanos una promesa de salvación rota. Los niños elegidos, los humanos, dejaron de significar milagro en el mundo digital. Pero los elegidos nos se rindieron, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas que lucharían mientras el cielo fuera blanco. No eran soldados. Eran sobrevivientes de incontables aventuras en otros mundos. No eran asesinos, pero tomarían armas si fuera necesario, porque aún eran aquellos niños elegidos que estaban dispuestos a luchar… a luchar por ambos mundos.

* * *

¡Fin!

Si quedaron algunas cosas un poco por el aire, me disculpo, el limite de palabras me limitó bastante. Espero que si las reglas y el tiempo me lo permiten, después que el concurso acabe, pueda tal vez continuar este fic, pero ya veremos...

A todos los que están leyendo, se los quiere mucho. Espero leerlos muy pronto ¡Dulces sueños! (Muero de sueño jaja)

* * *

Premisa 8: Mundo postapocalíptico, los digimons son tratados como esclavos o como mascotas. Los niños elegidos tienen que liberarlos y/o terminar con esa política de jerarquía abusiva.


End file.
